Legend Of Hylia
by mikumikunishiteageru
Summary: Sorry I changed the name, It's just that it's in her perspective you'll understand later plus It's part of a collection I'm making. It is a long story just be patient and read thank you for looking at this! I don't own L.O.Z, Pokemon, or any other frachise mentioned in here. AND LILITH IS NOT FROM SUPERNATURAL! RATING MAY CHANGE BECAUSE M IS FOR MURDER... MWAHAHA
1. Creation of Hyrule

Once upon a time in a distant nebula there were four Goddeses there names were in order from oldest to youngest

Nayru, golden bodyed emmited a ray of blue light known by the others for being wise and just,

Farore, also golden bodyed emmited a green glow known for being kind, motherly and brave,

Din, just like her other two older siblings but wth a red glow known for being slightly greedy and a little violent but good overall,

And last but certanly not least,

Kiristal, clear bodyed yet not clear bodyed had the appearnce of a body being made of numerous gems and for what looked like a dress made of opal she was known for being forgiving and hopeful.

One day the Godesses grew tired of only having each other as company so they worked together to create a new world

but before this world was set in place there was a preexisting force of chaos they could not get rid of this force knowing that where there was light there would be darkness.

their labors completed after they made the new land Kiristal decided she wanted to stay and live with the new beings observe their behavor and look after them. the other three left thinking it was for the best that they being so powerful should not interfere for the new created beings own good.

They later decided to call these new pure beings humans. Alongside the humans was another race, darker mirors of the humans demons they were called, they were friends with the humans. They each got along very well seeing as they were meant to miror one another all was well untill a demoness named Vendetta disturbed that peace unleashing a figure that is known as Demise making the demons become hostile and transforming some of them into total monstrositys. They constantly fought but it was no use. For the demons knew how to not only use the magic of the godesses but also a magic of their own. The humans were out numbered In strength and size and they knew this very well. About 1 quarter of the remaining humans gave in to the demons and began to serve them. This angered the Goddess Kiristal so amist the fighting she banished all those who enslaved themselves to demons and those who where friends with them and those who were related by blood and marraige, to a distant desert some remembered that she quouted " I have banished you to a place that is as hot and crule and desolate as youre hearts, you went against the will of the divine godesses that were my sisters who gave you life and meaning of existance and you forgave them by doing what?! you went against youre own kin, and for that I wil eternally dispise you and all those who descend from you!" And with that she also told the people of a sacred relic that could save them but only those who were worthy of it could use its power to banish evil. The Goddess also gave the people wisdom by suggestng that they separate in order to prevent dying all at ounce and with that she disappeared.

So the people with hope that someone will come by worthy enough to weild the sacred relic that she spoke of appeared they separated.

Five major groups went to the forest and learened well how to blend in with the surroundings,

two major groups whent to the volcanoes to mine and used the heat and lava as protection,

one major group climbed to the highest mountains coated with ice and used exterme weather as cover,

several major groups learned to swim and eventually became humanoid fish using water for protection,

one major group found rare majic and became humanoid birds.

While the rest of the remaing groups stayed in the mainland and the plains, they were known for being blonde of hair and having blue eyes. This is where my story begins...

**TO BE** CONTINUED...?


	2. Chapter 3 Jinx!

**Lilith:Hey guys! Sorry for the Jinx but I don't want to keep writing something that isnt interesting to yall. SO PLEASE REVEIEW! TELL ME THE GOOD AND THE BAD ALL THAT YOU THINK! SERIOUSLY! IT FEELS LIKE YOU ARE ALL CPU'S! I ONLY HAVE REVEIEWS ON ****ONE**** STORY OF MINE! ****ONE! PLZ!**** IT ISNT REALLY THAT HARD AND I NOW I SEEM LIKE A BIATCH I JUST WANT YOURE OPINOIN!**

**Ghirahim: You done now?**

**Lilith: * Sounds out of breath* Yes... I think I am...**

**Ghirahim: Alright now then, I left those cookies on the bed for us and we can talk more and cuddle there.**

**Lilith: Thank you Ghirahim, thank you for telling the whole world.**

**Ghirahim: WELL EXCUSE ME BEING COMFORTING.**

**Lilith: Ugh, I didnt mean it Please forgive me Ghiradeli!**

**Ghirahim ( also nicknamed Ghiradeli): *Opens arms wide* Come here.**

**Lilith: Well before I hug you and we do our thing, THANK YOU READERS FOR READING MY ENDLESS BITCHING! lUV YA ~_^!**

**Ghirahim: What and you don't love me?!**

**Lilith: * Runs up and hugs him* How would I live with myself if I didnt love you Ghiradeli!**

_**And so they embraced and lived happily ever after...**_


	3. The New Beginning

**Lilith: I just want to thank Anithene for that sentence!**

* * *

I begin to awake, My vision is blurry as I blink sunlight from my eyes. I awake this morning to find that my bangs have grown again. Did I mention that I have bangs? They are square like and usually drop just above my eyes but, today they are covering my eyes. How had they grown so much in one night? Oh wait no, thats just the rest of my hair covering my face. Okay then.

So I begin to rise and strech from my bed, today is a new day. As a matter of fact today is the day after my sweet sixteenth birthday, the day that my real life will see, today is the day that three groups will come together and all the single Women (like me) will be shown to all the single Men and we will chose who we will be spending the rest of our lives with, now I know what youre thinking that this is pretty crazy but before the ceremony starts at the end of the day we have the option to spend the whole day with one of the people of our choosing so we can at least get to know them first.

My room is very simple, as a matter of fact it is a very small part of a collective tent, A collective tent is a large tent that has more than one room, my family's tent has only four rooms mine being the smallest, because I like it that way, just outside of the flap that is my door is a hallway that leads to the dining room and on the right wall there is a flap that leads to Mika's room on the other side there is a flap that leads to my parents bedroom. Anyways, my room is very small, it has just enough room for my bed and my wooden dresser, I keep my gathering basket on top of my dresser, I grab for it. Even though today is special I should have no excuse to not do my job after all, I am going to probably find that special someone today and who knows maybe I will be a Mother some day.

I look in my dresser to see all of the clothes I own: my gathering gown ( my simple clothes, I wear these every day all the time It is just a tattered brown old deer hide shawl, and a seperated shirt and skirt) and then I have my truding gown ( basically used when times were cold and I have to ' trudge' through snow, it is the same as my gathering gown but with out the shawl and instead of deer hide it is made of multiple substances sewn together). I guess I'll wear my trudging gown, It looks more like somthing my father would wear while going hunting and after all, I want to look useful today hard working not like some girl who only knows how to pick berries and look pretty (or more like pretty hopeless).

I slide my arm into the right sleeve then my other into the left sleeve and take care of the three big buttons on the front then I wrap the big skirt that goes down to my ankles and take care of those big buttons there. Then I grab my leather boots my father got for me last night, he says they are a wariors boots they go all the way up to my knees. I slide them on with ease. Suddenly I hear a voice in my head; _Be careful Your Grace it is easy and un-wise to confuse justice with vengence tread carefully. _I shrug it off, _Huh weird, I must have heard form a play..._ As normally as possible I lift the door-flap and take a step out of my room and just as I do so I see Mika standing in the dining room all by herself which has me a little spooked considering it usually takes mom or dad to wake her up.

" Good morning Howee"

She says, I smile because this is how she says my name since she is only six and I personally thin it's cute. I respond with

" And good morning to you too, where's my mom and dad?"

She then answers

" Oh, they were so tired from last night they woke me up and stayed up for a while but then went back to sleep, they said they didn't want to be a bother this morning since today is special."

I tilt my head and walk out of the hall and stand in front of her giving a puzzeled look

" Thats odd... Is there something you aren't telling me?"

She looks down and says

"Well..."

And then all of a sudden my parents jump out from behind me and yell

"Boo!"

And scare me out me out of my wits leading me to fall over on my bottom. My mother comes up to me and offers me her hand saying

" Sorry, we just wanted to suprise you on this special day. You're not hurt are you?"

I reply

"No."

I get up on my own two feet and smile at them and hug them all and say

" Awww, I love you guys _I could never spend a day living without you all being there with me._"

We all hug for about what seems like hours ( In a good way) and then break apart. I look at my mother and she says

" How sweet of you darling, it's too bad we can't all live forever... Now then, why don't we start the day with eating those fine strawberries Holly fetched us yesterday?"

And with that we all nod our heads in agreement.

* * *

_After breakfast..._

_Man... _I think to my self, _That Voice in my head came from nowhere and why would I confuse Justice with Vengence? Wait no scratch that why do I think it's directed to me? Who is your grace? _But then I shrug it off again, _Me and my weird thoughts, it would be best not to dwell on such a thing._

* * *

**Lilith: What do you think? Sorry nothing really happened, but MAJOR things will start in the next chappy I PROMISE! Remember to reveiw keep reading and carry on! Luv ya ~_^!**


	4. THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'LL EVER SEE

**Lilith: Heyyyyyy! this was supposed to be the secound chappy for this but because of the need for more Info for yall Its really the fith chappy but technically its secound so yeah mind bender for ya. ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun hits my face and warms me in a way that makes it feel like a soothing hand upon my cheek and makes my golden hair appear as if it were glowing as it slightly blows in the faint breeze. I walk in the emrald green grass just a mile away from my village.

As I walk my ways down the hill to the stream I feel a sudden calling, its like, not somthing you hear but something you feel in your muscels and bones a feeling in which an area draws you closer as if not guiding ut a bit of a pulling sensation rather. No thats not really a way to say it more like a hypnotic sense like I was told where to go and without my command my legs are just taking me past the stream where I dropped my basket but to a nearby cave that for some reason I have not noticed before. Not ever actually now that I think about it.

_Okay first the creepy thoughts then this? Seriousy? I don't even know where this leads it could be infested with demons for all I know. _But regaurdless to my thoughts my legs still took me inside and what I saw I don't think any one would believe.

The cave was littered with all kinds of crystals ranging from blue to orange and not too far from where I was standing there was a wall and in front of it was a woman but not just any woman she had an assortment of mother of pearl and non-clear gems and what not in the color white to form a dress that stuck to her diamound body with crystal eyes and hair that went to her shoulders and covered half of her face she looked at me and I just knew that from the story I was told at a young age that this is the goddess Kiristal. The little sister of the women who were created to create the world out of respect I did a curtsy and held that pose and looked down thinking _How in the world did I wind up running into her of all things?_

She spoke to me and said, " Would you have perfered to run into Demise and Vendetta?"

I jumped as she spoke and Whispered "You read my mind..."

And she responded " Well of course _I _read you mind who else do you see in here who can speak? Who? Oh, and don't be afraid to look at me dear I know I must be absolultely gorgeous but trust me no ones gone blind looking at me yet."

I tilted my head up slowly to look at her and once again bask in her beauty, and found my self in an ordinary standing postion gawking at her with my mouth wide open taking in her appearence I thought to myself _Wow, when they say you shouldn't underestimate the beauty of a goddess they mean it._

But just then she spoke again scaring the living daylights out of me " Okay, seriously didn't your mother teach you it is rude to stare! Now then onto buisness... You are wondering what lead you here yes?"

I am once again at a loss for words so I simply nod my head up and down twice. After I did so she spoke again, " So, since you are curious. Tell me, do you believe in fate and destiny?"

I thought a little, _I had only heard the words used in stories and besides what is she getting at?_

She interupted my thoughts again " Well if you want to know what I'm getting at you must answer my question first yes or no? Its quite simple really. Just one question."

And I meekly said " Yes I do believe in fate and destiny and that they are set for us before we are even born."

And after I said so I saw a smile curl up on her diamound lips "Hmm, very well. You see as you have said my sisters had a plan for you before you were born and this meeting me was the first step in that plan you see, I am here on the surface of this land not only to guard this land from the hands of evil and to watch over my sisters creation so that it may not destroy its self but also to guide you step by step on a path. Now answer me this; what do you think is on the end of this marvelous path we have so meticulosly set for you?"

My mind went completely blank I have no idea what could possibly be so major that a godess would guide me in my life what am I going to do? then it finally croses my mind,_ I am the one chosen to lead the revolution spoken of so many times in stories to drive the demons away from the surface of the land._

And once again she interupted my thoughts " Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! First try too! Exactly!"

"And how will this work?" I ask

and she answered " Well first rule about conversation with a goddess sweetie is never question her motives."

* * *

**Lilith: Interesting enough yet? Remember; review, Pm, keep reading and carry on! LUV YA ~_^ **


	5. Chapter 6

**Lilith: Hey sorry about the name changing thing I did yeah... you see It's going to be part of a collection and this part just so happens to be in her perspective so yeah... plz forgive me...**

* * *

" Wait wait wait... this can't be happening! Goddesses don't just show up in places like this! How do I know you're not just some**_ Demon_** in disguise that could kill me the moment I step out of this crystal alcove? How can I trust you? How do I know I didn't hit my head walking in here and dream all of this!?"

I lifted my head once again to see her crystal face looking back at me with those expressionless eyes seeming to look not at my eyes but deep into my soul. She sighed and said to me,

" Perhaps I should have brought this on you more slowly. Maybe we could-"

She didn't finish her sentance due to two strange dark haired men walking into the alcove.

" Well well well, Look what we got here a random little village girl and the Goddess Kiristal in the flesh. Wow. Truly a sight to behold."

" _Get out of here you thilthy **Demonic **scum! This here alcove is where I stand, **and where I stand shall now be Hallowed ground!**"_

And in that instant the door of the alcove seemed to act like a vaccum sucking out the two dark haired men but strange as it is, I felt no pull what so ever to the exit as if only _they_ were affected by it. All of a sudden watching all of this I felt a sudden terror wash over me along with a wave of horrific realization.

_They could be invading the village._

* * *

**Lilith: Sorry abot the length of the chappy and the time to get it... WARNING the next chappy might be a little oh I don't know waht do expect that demons leave behind in a destructive path... SEE YA!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Lilith: Sorry for the long wait! I've just been considering changing the rating for some stuff later... The scene in the village is pretty messed up...**

**VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED...**

* * *

I bolted out of the alcove as quickly as I could and ran up the little hill as fast as my legs could carry me... But even though I was already out of breath I felt as if I had no lungs at all... I was not prepared too see what lay before me...

The whole village was ablaze, I could hear the screams and cries of people of every age... there was so much commotion, people running this way and that trying to escape the grasp of the demons... Trying to survive... But as soon as somebody tryed to escape another one of them appeared just around the corner or right behind them... There was blood and bodies ( and plenty of body parts) everywhere... My face was starting to get really hot as I felt tears stream down my face I don't know if it was the fire or the pain...

_Mother..._

_Father..._

_Mika..._

_All those people..._

**_I'll never see any of them_ _again_...**

I fell down to my knees and just let the never ending river of tears stream down my face as I thought about them...

My family...

What I said this morning...

Everything that had to do with them, I felt a certain stabbing pain in my chest but it was so immense it was more like multiple stabs to my soul. I let out a loud cry as the feeling swept over me and I began to choke and sob and eventually fall onto my left side. I knew I was undoubtably attracting the attention of the demons but I didn't care as a matter of fact every thing I cared about, everything I had in my life was gone. The only thing I wanted was for the demons to end my life like they did to my I lay there chkoing, sobbing, crying, Bearing more pain than what I thought was possible, _**waiting...**_

* * *

**Lilith: So what do you think? Change the rating? Yes or no? Good or bad? Don't forget to review, P.M, keep reading and carry on! LUV YA ~_^**


	7. Chapter 8

**Lilith: I don't have much to say sooooooooo... MEOW!**

* * *

I awoke, staring at the rubble. I was confused for a moment but then I remembered crying myself to sleep last night, begging to be killed.

* * *

_I looked up at the demon, he looked like a man... But with ebony black hair..._

_**"Please."** I began to beg him._

**_"Make...It...Stop..."_**

_He grinned down at me and laughed at me, probably for how pathetic I was._

**_"Hmm, let me think about it. Hah, no your much more amusing like this."_**

**_"Please..."_**

_I tried to beg again but him and some of his friends just continued to laugh at me._

* * *

That was all I could remember, the sinister laughter the scent of smoke. All the screams...

All that was left was some rubble, the smell of ash and burned corpses...

* * *

**Lilith: Yeah... This chapter was pretty much just her remembering what happened last chapter... So sad... Review,PM, Favourite, Keep reading and carry on!**


	8. Chapter 8-2

I Awoke possibly three hours later with the biggest headache imagineable and sores all over my body from thrashing about in my sleep on the ground but none could compare to the heartache I felt. I don't understand why they call it that, you don't just feel it in your heart but everywhere from the bones in your feet to the tendons in your neck. An overriding pain of loss, the feeling that something that should be there is not. A strange feeling of worthlessness piled ontop of pointlessness. Nothing makes sense. I continue to lay there feel too wieghed down and too numb to feel much else, the weight of gravity felt as if I made the slightest movement I would be crushed by it. I kept my eyes closed knowing that some demons have the power to manipulate minds yet also knowing that my loved ones had already met there demise, I had the proof whenever I opened them. One final time I thought back to the morning before this happened when we all hugged... It seemed so far away now... A distant fog of what was millenia ago. Once again I pictured them smiling at me squeezing my eyes tight blocking out my reality feeling the burn in my eyelids of more tears. One by one they streaked down my faceuntill they became an endless river. I felt the grief constrict my throat and began another short fest of chokes and sobs. Wispering in my hoarse voice,

"Why, Why them? Why couldn't they take me? I don't want to suffer alone! I can't handle it!"

But of course after I finished my voice wore thin and I no longer had the strength to cry.

Suddenly all of my stiff mucels went lax and what little I could see of the world spun and blurred out of view...

* * *

**Lilith: Sorry about all the depressing stuff I've thrown at you guys lately... Please keep reading and carry on!**


End file.
